mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Fleur De Verre
Fleur de Verre is the placeholder name of a Crystal Earth pony mare with a cream-colored coat, pink mane and tail, purple eyes, and a cutie mark of a fleur-de-lis. She has a speaking role in the episodes The Crystal Empire - Part 1 and Trade Ya!__TOC__ Design Fleur de Verre shares her design with "Paradise", "Arctic Lily", "Jade", and "Esmeralda". Depiction in the series .]] Fleur de Verre is one of the nine most frequently appearing Crystal Ponies, along with "Amber Waves", "Autumn Gem", "Castle", "Crystal Arrow", "Ivory", "Night Knight", "Paradise", and "Rubinstein". She first appears in The Crystal Empire - Part 1 during Princess Celestia's flashback of the Crystal Empire, shown to be considerably close with "Castle" and in the forced servitude of King Sombra. Later in the episode, she is one of many Crystal Ponies having become depressed as a result of King Sombra's curse. She has a speaking role when Rainbow Dash comes to her for information on how to protect the Empire from evil. While Fleur de Verre is at the Crystal Faire, she remembers the Crystal Heart, and color returns to her coat and mane. In The Crystal Empire - Part 2, Fleur de Verre has other forms of fun at the Crystal Faire, like watching Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's jousting match. She helps power the Crystal Heart at the end of the episode. Fleur de Verre takes part in the cleaning of the Empire and receives a massage at the spa in Games Ponies Play, and she attends Twilight Sparkle's princess coronation in Magical Mystery Cure. In Flight to the Finish, Fleur de Verre appears in the stadium crowd at the Crystal Empire during the Cutie Mark Crusaders' flag-carrying audition. She also appears at the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange in Trade Ya!, having a brief speaking role opposite Pinkie Pie, she serves gems to Spike in Equestria Games, and she is seen in the crowd welcoming the dignitaries in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1. Appearances Times are approximate. Other depictions Storybooks Fleur de Verre appears on pages 13, 15, 17, 18, and 19 in the storybook Welcome to the Crystal Empire! Software Fleur de Verre is included in Hasbro's online game Crystal Empire Seek & Find as one of the items in level 2. Quotes Gallery Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 The Crystal ponies S3E01.png The Crystal Ponies in despair S3E01.png Rainbow Dash nudging local pony S3E1.png Rainbow Dash Interrogates S3E1.png Rainbow Dash looking at local pony S3E1.png Rainbow Dash 'Come on' S3E1.png Rainbow Dash 'Gotta know something' S3E1.png Rarity acting like she is a Crystal Pony S3E1.png Rarity flicking hair S3E1.png Rarity being Rarity S3E01.png Rarity 'It's so sparkly!' S3E1.png Crystal Ponies coming out of their homes S3E01.png Crystal Ponies walking to the Faire S3E01.png Applejack welcomes Crystal Ponies to the Faire S3E01.png Crystal Ponies having fun at the Faire S3E01.png Rainbow Dash nom nom nom S3E1.png Autumn Gem and Fleur de Verre remember the Crystal Heart S3E01.png Fleur de Verre "do you think they really have it?" S3E01.png Rainbow Dash of course S3E1.png Rainbow Dash without crystal heart S3E1.png Rainbow Dash who said what S3E1.png Rainbow Dash races over the Faire grounds S3E01.png The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Hoop about to rejuvenate ponies S3E2.png Hoop throwers rejuvenated S3E2.png Crystal Ponies crowd around Rarity S3E02.png Watching ponies are rejuvenated by Rarity S3E2.png Pony crowd approaches Rarity S3E2.png Rarity about to move out of the way S3E2.png Spike gobsmacked S3E2.png Rarity and Spike looking at each other S3E2.png Rarity & Spike enjoy progress S3E2.png Crowd of ponies look at Rarity S3E2.png Rarity awkward smile S3E2.png Rainbow Dash edges away S3E2.png Rarity 'Found out they're offering face painting' S3E2.png Rarity pats Spike S3E2.png Rarity holds Spike S3E2.png Crowd of ponies happy S3E2.png Twilight wondering S3E2.png Rainbow Dash advertising flugelhorn S3E2.png Pinkie wants flugelhorn S3E2.png Rainbow Dash not asking you! S3E2.png Jester Pinkie not happy S3E2.png Spike acknowledging Twilight S3E2.png Spike 'Where are we going exactly' S3E2.png Local ponies looking at Twilight S3E2.png Rainbow Dash Joust Armor S3E02.png Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png Fleur de Verre and Autumn Gem cheering S3E02.png Sideline Entertainment S3E2.png Crystal Ponies in the stands S3E02.png Duel Start S3E02.png Go Time S3E02.png Berryshine at the Joust S3E2.png Fleur de Verre and Autumn Gem dash by Rarity's booth S3E02.png Applejack keeping depressed Crystal Ponies away from the fake crystal heart S3E02.png Jester Pinkie losing her balance S03E02.png Depressed Crystal Ponies shocked S3E02.png Rarity embarrassed laugh S3E2.png Rarity 'Of course it isn't S3E2.png Crystal Ponies running from approaching Sombra S3E02.png Crystal ponies looking up to tower S3E2.png Crystal ponies watch Cadance's shield fail S3E02.png Sombra appears before Crystal Ponies S3E02.png King Sombra forming crystals while underground S3E2.png Crystals forming S3E2.png Princess Cadance crystal heart S3E2.png Princess Cadance such glory S3E2.png Crystal Ponies bowing their heads S3E02.png Crystal Spike, Shining Armor and Cadance overlooking Crystal Ponies S3E2.png Happy Crystal Ponies 1 S3E2.png Games Ponies Play So Much Glare S3E12.png The Crystal Heart S3E12.png Rainbow Dash boasting "awesome at it" S03E12.png Crystal Empire Spa 2 S3E12.png Rarity "this is spectacular" S03E12.png Crystal Empire S3E12.png Runaway Pony S3E12.png Applejack oh please S3E12.png Rainbow Dash hugging the Crystal filly S03E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png The four Equestrian princesses S03E13.png Twilight at her coronation S3E13.png Crowd of ponies cheering for Princess Twilight S3E13.png Season four Flight to the Finish Ms. Harshwhinny at the podium S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny announcing "Cutie Mark Crusaders" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "contain your excitement" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash and CMC laughing S4E05.png Scootaloo looks at her blank flank S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle "what" S4E05.png Scootaloo "cutie marks in flag carrying" S4E05.png CMC excited and Rainbow frustrated S4E05.png Trade Ya! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Pinkie addressing crowd of ponies S4E22.png Crowd of ponies excited S4E22.png Crystal Pony "you don't mean..." S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD blocked by rows of ponies S4E22.png Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Equestria Games Spike lying on a couch S4E24.png Crystal Pony feeding Spike gems S4E24.png Crystal Ponies pampering Spike S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 1 S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Crystal statue of Spike S4E25.png Mane 6 and Spike walk through the Empire S4E25.png Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png Miscellaneous Spike in the Crystal Empire promo S4E24.png Crystal Empire Seek & Find level 2 screenshot 2.png pl:Fleur de Verre